


Praying for You

by broomstick_cowboy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Canon Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Castiel (Supernatural), destiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broomstick_cowboy/pseuds/broomstick_cowboy
Summary: Team Free Will gets back from an easy hunt and are out of food. When Castiel is at the store he feels Dean praying to him. Cas always comes when Dean calls. Always. But this time it ends differently.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 164





	Praying for You

Team Free Will was just getting back from a hunt. A fairly easy one too. Just two sibling vamps, took two days, nothing big. Yet, Dean was still tired. He’s getting old, not that he would admit it. He walks into the kitchen after dumping his stuff in his room to get a beer. His hand is deemed empty when he reaches into the fridge to grab one. Dean’s about to get really mad. He swings his head to look inside the fridge. Fuck! We’re out of all the damn beer! In the middle of his freak out, Cas walks into the kitchen and sees a frustrated Dean. 

“Hello Dean. What’s wrong?” That fucking voice is what’s wrong, his looks too, everything basically. The deep gravelly voice had cursed Dean the second he heard it. And a chub was always supplied when the hunter had what Sam would call ‘eye sex’ with his cerulean eyes. God, were his eyes enticing. To add insult to injury, the few times Dean had gotten a look at Castiel’s ripped body he almost came in his pants. Those images were forever stuck in his memory. 

“Heya Cas, all the damn beer is gone.” Dean tried to get out after his eyes had drifted to see Cas’ orange underwear sticking out of his suit. I swear that angel is trying to kill me. 

“Well that’s just a matter of going to the store. I’ll be back.” And with that, the sexy angel was out the door and on his way to the store.

~~~

Dean looks down to his waist, his member is still plump and hard from his voice. Any words uttered from his lips makes his heart flutter, and his stare, oh, that stare damned Dean a long time ago. He must take care of his problem, and fast before the angel causing it comes back. So, he carries on and makes his way to his bedroom. He pulls his clothes off and haphazardly throws them on the ground. Dean plops down on his memory foam mattress and allows his hands to carefully roam his body. He finally pushes his calloused hand to wrap itself around his aching dick and has it start to pump up and down. Just trying to get some- any relief. 

The one who pulled Dean from Hell is the one that is compelling him to act this way now. And currently, he can feel the hunter calling for him. Praying for him to come to his side. But this particular prayer sounds different to the angel. He leaves the store as fast as he can in hope of finding Dean safe and sound. He comes flying through the main door of the bunker and down the stairs. His feet carry him to the hallway that holds Dean’s bedroom, for this is where he can feel the source of the prayer. And suddenly he’s at his door, grasping the handle, preparing to fight the threat. Then his body stops in its tracks, he hears… moans? He whips the door open and sees a beautifully sprawled out Dean, pleasuring himself. And “Cas..” whispered out from his quivering lips. The pizza man had taught Cas all about this, therefore he knew the thoughts in Dean’s mind without even having to read them. Dean still hadn’t noticed Cas yet, for he was being quiet in case of a real threat. So, Cas just stood there, shocked and admiring the beautiful man before him. 

His body moved before he could think. Cas’ closed and locked the door and made his way towards Dean. Because Dean was on his back, reaching directly across his chest to f*ck his hand with the other hand fumbling a nipple, all Cas had to do was wrap his hand around Dean’s. The hunter’s eyes snapped open. His eyes focused on the ‘attacker’. The angel he longed after was in his bedroom, while he was naked. While he was naked! Oh no. Cas saw him naked. Is seeing him naked! And he is holding his hand. The hand wrapped around his dick! 

“Ca-as. Um, b-buddy. Whatcha, um, doin’?” Dean questioned through his overwhelming thoughts.

“Well, you were praying to me and you seem to need help,” Cas responded. 

“Oh,” Dean states, trying to collect his thoughts. “You are still holding me Cas.”

“I know. Oh, am I making you uncomfortable? I should go.” Cas unwraps his hand and stands to walk towards the door. But something stops him, a hand holding his wrist.

“Please stay” Dean begs.

“Really?” Cas can’t believe it but he’s damn hopeful. Dean has denied his feelings too long. Of all moments, this would be the one to tell Cas to stay? This would be the one the thing between them becomes reality? Surely not. Cas had held hope for awhile but decided that the hunter would never, could never face his true feelings. But just like he had from the very beginning, Dean surprises him with one simple word. And that word rolled off his tongue all too sweetly. 

“Really” Dean says and pulls Cas down next to him. They find each other’s hands and Cas positions himself by sitting on Dean’s lap. Thick chapped lips meet plush, silky ones for the first time and they fit like two lost puzzle pieces. Unexpectedly, there is a flash and red light washes the room. The lights had blown out in the room and Cas pulls back, afraid of Dean’s reaction, for he was the source of the broken light bulbs. 

“Sorry, Dean” Cas states somberly through a thick gravelly voice. Already moving to leave, scared he had either frightened, hurt, or put Dean out. Like before, Dean pulls him back down. He can’t believe his ears. The power explodes and Cas is apologizing? That was the coolest thing anyone has done in response to a kiss. That’s the coolest thing anyone has for Dean period. Cas did do that in response to him, right? There he goes again, second guessing himself in the name of whatever this thing between these two goofballs really is. He pushes those thoughts aside and focuses on the thing happening here and now. 

“Why’re you apologizin’, Cas? That was f*cking amazing.” And with that, Dean pulls Cas back by the lapels of his trench coat, keeping their lips merely a centimeter apart. Then Dean takes his chance and asks his stupefying question.

“And if that’s the reaction from a kiss, just what’s gonna happen when we f*ck?” Cas’ breath catches in his throat as he processes Dean’s words. Then, their lips pull together once again and another flash of light brightens the reddened room. Another broken bulb. Lips, tongues, teeth, and everything else mold into one between the destroyed, forgotten men. Calloused hands roam over Cas’ body while his own hands stay stuck to Dean’s hair and neck. He gently pulls on the hair between his fingers. When Dean can’t restrain himself anymore, he starts to fumble with Cas’ charmingly oversized trench coat. Cas finally picking up on the hints, he removes both his coat and suit jacket, dropping it by Dean’s own forgotten clothes. The hunter continues to feel around Cas' clothes in hopes of removing them. Dean’s fingers slip up to unbutton the dress shirt Cas never seems to be without, even under the other two layers. The nimble and long fingers make quick work of the dress shirt, disposing of it on the floor with the other forgotten clothes. Then Cas toes off his shoes and socks.

“Cas…” Dean rumbles on, still grinding their hips together like they will never see each other again. 

Deep breathy moans fill the air while Dean’s heart floods with an unrecognizable emotion. Dean could feel his heart aching with the mushy feeling he felt for Cas. The one he refused to even admit to himself yet, everyone else seems to already know. Except for of course, the one the feeling is directed towards. The hunter lived by hunter rules, one being: don’t fall in love. So, when he did, he just pushed it aside and refused to even look at it. And although Dean isn’t man enough to face it, Cas sure is, for he will love Dean until his dying breath, and long after. Hopefully, the broken-down angel will admit this one day and finally hear Dean say the three words back. 

Dean never was good with emotions. Still, Dean has always refused to talk the ‘feelings’ talk, settling for one night stands instead. He always left almost right after what Cas would call ‘intercourse’. Dean didn’t ever dare spend the night, don’t want to give the girl the wrong impression. But right now, Dean could give a rat’s ass about those fine ladies ‘cause he has a real life (very needy) angel in his bed right now. Dean’s cock is bulldozing through his lovey-dovey emotions to satisfy the horny one’s needs. 

Cas’ dick rubs through two layers of clothes, trying to find friction against Dean’s own length. The fallen angel desperately wants to feel skin to skin with someone he truly loves. The button and zipper are frustrating when sharing kisses with your 11-year crush, but damn it if Cas ain’t persistent. Finally, his aching, growing cock is given one layer away from the other man’s. Hot breath is shared in between the two men while Cas tries to shimmy out of his pants. Dean giggles (giggles!?!!) when Cas’ mouth and wet tongue slips from his as he awkwardly kicks his pants and god-awful bright orange boxer briefs onto the floor. 

“Jesus, Cas, ya really know how to seduce a man” Dean jokes, referring to the actually very cute underwear. 

“Mhmm, thank you, Dean,” Cas returns, not understanding Dean’s obvious flirting, too into the thing burning between them. 

Both the hunter and angel’s breath catches in their throats when they look down at each other’s dripping members. The man on the bottom always thought he was very well endowed, around 8”, and quite thick, he might add. But these thoughts flew out the window the second he saw the angel’s at least 10” hanging right above, almost touching dick to leaking dick. Dean’s cock head is red and swollen, growing impossibly harder by the second. And a long, thick, rock hard, delightfully pink tinged penis protrudes out from Cas’ body. The angel’s dick has to be at least as thick as Dean’s wrist and his wrist is far from puny. 

Dean started getting worried. Again. His old sense of fuckin’ things up rushes into his head. How was he supposed to have sex with Cas? What if he ruins everything? Will Cas even like sex with Dean? Does Cas even know how to have sex? Does he really know what is happening? What will happen if-

Cas almost immediately recognizes Dean starting a self-destructive streak. “Dean, calm down. Everything is fine. I want this. You want this, right?” Dean nods and lets out a somewhat relaxed sigh, “Ok then, I can’t wait to become one with you Dean. Although, I have never experienced intercourse with another man.” A rough laugh escapes the hunter’s throat making Cas deeply confused. “You’re laughing. We have a profound bond Dean, this is what becoming one is, at least as close in human terms. What is funny about our feelings for one another?”

“Oh Cas. I’m laughing ‘cause we’re way in over our heads.” Cas’ head tilts and blue eyes squint, like always. “I mean… neither of us has sexed up with another guy, at least I haven’t been in a guy nor has one been in me.” However, he has done amazing things to girls with other guys. “But enough, I have my favorite angel naked above me, I ain’t passin’ that up for nothin’ Cas.” 

And on that note, Dean wraps his arms over his angel’s neck and pulls him into another kiss. Gentle kisses are switched between the two men that quickly turn heated again when they feel their cocks rub against each other. Toned chests rub together as the beat down men grind into each other. While Dean’s hands are still occupying Cas’ neck, he slides his hands down and around Dean’s front, eliciting erotic moans from his insides. His left hand glides up on to where a print once resided of that very same hand. 

After sadly detaching their lips again, Castiel asks: “Humans can no longer see my mark on you Dean. But angels can, would you like to see my mark on you once again Dean?”

“W-will it hurt?” Dean gasps out.

“No, not unless I want it to. The last thing I would want to do is hurt you Dean” is answered with a low gravelly voice. 

“Then, I guess, yes please, make the whole world see me as yours again.” The angel gripped the shoulder tighter and white flashed out from under his hand. Dean’s body had shivered through the touch, letting out moans throughout the pleasant burn. “It’s beautiful. You’re beautiful Dean.” Then, Castiel’s hands wander down towards the forever growing cocks to put more pleasure there as well. He tests Dean by rubbing his right thumb through the slit on his uncut shaft. A broken moan. His fingers wrap around the two throbbing members. Another moan. The angel slowly starts to jack off both men simultaneously. His left hand finds Dean’s left nipple. As his thumb and pointer finger twists and pulls, the nipple hardens underneath.

“Cas…” is pulled from the hunter’s lips once again. A deep “Dean…” is returned from the angel’s while their foreheads rest together.

The pulling back and forth goes on for what seems like an eternity, moans stretching out every few tugs. Dean is rutting into Cas’ hand and against Cas’ own cock. Their lips slip from the other’s every few seconds to get some air but find each other once again like magnets. Each man is no longer truly present, their real thoughts had been thrown out the door the second the first sparks flyed in Dean’s room that night. Yet, Dean knows he won’t last. He doesn’t want it to end. Then, through the cloud of moans and sloppy kisses, an idea pops in Dean’s head, and sticks. The hunter grabs Cas’ forearms and flips them over. Cas’ hand slides off of their cocks and tips his head, questioning. 

“Dean?” Cas asks with his hotter than Hell deep tone. 

“Don’t ya worry Cas. Imma make you feel really, really good” Dean answered in an almost sickening sweet tone (to others at least, Castiel loved it). 

Although Dean had never truly ‘sexed up’ a guy, he definitely had enough gay porn to make it seem like he did. From yaoi to straight up missonary position gay sex, he had it made in the shade. All of it, sitting a few steps away from almost real life porn playing out in front of Dean’s eyes. He had all this gayness in preparation for when he finally figured out how to get Cas to bed. And oh, did it work. So, Dean knew exactly (or at least thought he knew) how to ‘sex him up’. 

Now, the men have switched places and Dean is going down, fast. They have sorrowfully unattached their lips but still have their eyes glued to the other’s. Thinking back to his porn collection, Dean reaches his left hand up and takes hold of Cas’ arousing, if not terrifying, dick. He sticks his tongue out and re-wets his lips. The tongue appears once again and starts a trail from Cas’ balls all the way up to his cockhead. In return, Cas lets out a shuddering breath and handfuls of moans. Dean’s plush lips then wrap themselves around the top and sucks. The left hand jacks off the rest of Cas’ shaft while Dean’s tongue licks at the slit at the top of Cas’ uncut penis. The five o’clock shadow scratches at Cas’ thighs and he lets out a whimper. The right calloused hand moves up through Cas’ abs and pinches a nipple. It hardens under the intense contact and cold air. 

Castiel truly believes he is going to explode. Even when he experienced intercourse that one time with April the reaper, ugh, it still hadn’t prepared him for how amazing Dean could be. He has the love of his life in bed, and while sex is definitely not the most important part to Cas, he can’t complain. The way his body shakes under Dean’s. The way their lips glide together like it’s the only food in the world. The way Dean keens when Castiel kisses his shoulder. The way they are finally becoming one. They are letting their profound bond finally sink in. It’s everything and more. Cas couldn’t be happier.

But then Dean proves him wrong. He could be happier, or at least hornier, but right now, what’s the difference? The hunter’s mouth sucked Cas down all the way to the base of his cock. Dean felt the weight on his tongue and wondered why he waited so long to get Cas in bed. Castiel can feel the tip of his dick touching right below the back of Dean’s throat causing him to breathe through his nose. 

“Dean... Dean… I think I’m going to… I’m about to…” Cas whimpers out from his lips. And Cas just lets go. His hard cock softens slightly as he empties down Dean’s throat. The mossy green eyes with dashes of gold look up into indescribable deep blue ones and Dean sucks. And sucks and sucks. Thick, hot, wet semen flows down Dean’s throat. Taking every bit of his angel in, making sure not to waste a single drop. It’s like his cum is what is keeping Dean alive. And at this point, maybe it is. 

“I thought… I thought you were going to pull off Dean. But that… oh that, it felt so good” he shudders as he recalls. 

“Fuck Cas, I did tell you that I was gonna make you feel really really good” Dean says almost as low as Cas’ voice usually is. 

“Can I return the favor or are we done for the day?”

No way are we finishing now! But Dean wants to toy with his lover. “Depends, whatcha gonna do angel?” Dean knows he’s testing Cas’ patiences by calling him angel but the blush that appears on his cheeks is too damn cute to pass up. 

“Well, I understand that you are very protective of your ass, but I would like to have intercourse while being inside your hole.” Dean almost laughed at the way Cas asked to fuck. He remembered that he always wondered what it would feel like to be filled by somethin' other than toys or his fingers. 

Hell yes! “You wanna fuck my ass?” Cas nods. “Well, if ya ask like that Cas, then no one can pass ya up.” 

“Ok then Dean. Turn around.” Of course, him being the mouthy bottom that he refused to admit to, he answers: “Or what? Cas.”

Ignoring Dean’s sassy response, Cas grabs Dean’s hips and flips them over so Castiel is once more above Dean. “Are you sure you are ready for this?”

“Always Cas.”

Forgetting his angelic nature, he slides his hands down Dean’s sides to his ankles and grabs. He then pushes up the hunter’s legs and buries his head in his crotch. Green and blue eyes never left each other as Cas licked open Dean’s hole. Not unlike what Cas felt before, Dean was getting scratched with Cas’ so called stubble, not that he was complainin’. No way could Dean fucking complain when he had Cas’ tongue up his ass. But he did need more friction on his dick. His hands found their way to fondle his balls and jack off, that was before Cas grabbed both wrists and held them on Dean’ somewhat soft belly. 

“Cas… come oooonnnn… I need you in me!! Not j-just your tongue. Come onnn…” Dean mewls out. 

Suddenly Dean’s eyes widen further than ever before for he feels a beautiful moan run through his body. His angel is moaning into Dean’s hole and he is about to burst. The moans are still vibrating through Dean’s body and he knows he won’t make it. 

“Oh, oh, Cas. You feel so… so good. Cas… Cas I think I’m gonna… I’m gonna…” Dean whimpers at the loss of Cas’ face against his groin. Castiel had denied Dean of his orgasm, that bastard, how dare he. Yet, one hand stays firmly on his hip bone while the other on his wrists in order to ground Dean. 

“Not yet Dean, let me occupy your body first.” Oh so that’s how it goes, then that’s fuckin’ fantastic. 

The angel lets go of the hunter’s wrists with a glare telling him to keep them away from his cock and balls. Two fingers from that hand are then abruptly in front of Dean’s mouth with the word “suck” coming out of Castiel’s. So, Dean does. The fingers pop out of his mouth when deemed wet enough, and are then added to his hole. Cas attaches his mouth to Dean’s hole and sucks while fingering Dean open, one spit wet finger at a time. 

“Oooo… Cas! Come on baby…”

Out of nowhere, Dean keens back and lifts his hips from the bed, his prostate had been hit. Castiel’s deft and long fingers had reached in far and rubbed the exact right place.

“You like that Dean? Prostate stimulation?”

“I-I guess so.”

Castiel saves that bit of information for later. Then, when Cas could feel Dean no longer clenching his now three fingers, he removed his hand and mouth and asked for lube and a condom. 

“No need for a condom, right? We’re all clean here. And the lube is in the top drawer of my nightstand.”

Cas reaches over and slides open the drawer. He obtains what he is looking for. Lube dribbles into Dean’s crack and onto Castiel’s bigger-than-the-Eiffel-Tower cock. As the angel spreads the lube around in both places, he once again asks Dean if he both really wants this and is ready. Dean being Dean answers: “Fuck yea Cas. I need you, I want you.” The angel is happy to see Dean’s hole is still gaping and ready to be used. He lines up his shaft with Dean’s asshole as he stares into Dean’s green and gold eyes. The head drifts around the edge to entice a moan from each man. 

“I’m ready Cas. I wanna be yours. I wanna be one.” And with that, Cas slowly sinks all the way in. A shudder runs through Dean’s body when his angel bottoms out. Prostate and dick rub together as their bodies quickly heat up. 

“I prepared you for me the best I could, and you’re still so, so tight. You feel better than Heaven Dean.”

Cas then pulls all the way back, except for his tip, and snaps back in, fast. Dean groans and moans after each thrust. Moving over and over, each time Castiel is hitting Dean’s prostate. The hunter becomes a babbling mess, no longer able to tell Cas words of encouragement such as: “oh, baby, that feels so good. Cas that is everything!” The fallen angel reattaches their lips as he slows his movements, wanting to draw this out. Even after slowing down, Cas can still feel Dean’s hole is tight and needy. Dean’s hands have forgotten how to move but Cas’ hasn’t. His right hand wraps up into Dean’s hair and pulls, making the loudest moan yet push out of Dean’s mouth. The left squeezes over the mark of his handprint on Dean’s shoulder. 

Just like when Cas was eating him out, Dean can feel he won’t last. Both of their bodies convulse and move erratically. Apparently, Cas is about to catch up to where Dean is at the current moment. Cas suddenly picks up his speed, planning on riding out their orgasms that have yet to happen. The filled hole clenches and unclenches around the monster sided dick signalling an orgasm coming soon. Dean’s hips stutter and cum shoots out to paint each chest, some reaching their chins. He came untouched, he hasn’t done that since he was 14. His angel then follows in his footsteps. The angel’s load pours through Dean’s channel, some spilling out of his hole, for it is so filled inside. 

As Castiel pulls out his cum oozes out of Dean’s hole, still gaping from the rough fuck. Now that Castiel has removed himself, Dean feels overwhelmingly empty. With the little grace Castiel still has, he removes the cum from both bodies and falls completely limp over Dean. 

“Damn, that was the best fuck of my life. We really became one alright.” Dean tells Cas while the angel yawns. 

“Dean, is it normal to want to sleep after intercorse?” Castiel says through a deep, tired voice.

“Well, if you’re human and it was the best fuck of your life, yes, but angel I don’t know.”

“I hope it’s normal” is muffled into Dean’s shoulder. 

“Cas…”

“Yeah Dean?”

“I… I love you angel.”

“I love you too.”

“Night baby.”

The two fatigued men cuddle closer than ever before and fall into a deep sleep. Lying with their one and only love, cherishing every minute of it. They wouldn’t wake for hours, not until Sam found them and screams with a joyous laugh: “Fucking finally!”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should add anymore tags. And thanks so much for reading!


End file.
